


Apex Predators

by honiedpanda4



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Small Town, Letters, Melodrama, Ridiculous, pta moms - Freeform, they're just wildly extra what can i say
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27921346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honiedpanda4/pseuds/honiedpanda4
Summary: Catelyn and Cersei are fighting for the same throne. Their letters are as ruthless as their methods. Who will become the head of the PTA, and at what cost?COMPLETE, One-Shot, Ridiculous Melodrama
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4
Collections: Fanfic Roulette 2020 Round 7





	Apex Predators

**Author's Note:**

> tw for extremely brief and not graphic incest mention

Vying for the throne was an act of selflessness. In a town so small and with resources so scarce, Cersei had to maintain her position to make sure her children got nothing but the best. Any threat to her position was a threat to her children. And she wouldn’t accept that.

_ If you know what’s good for you, give up. _

_ \- The Lioness _

She sealed the letter and stamped it.

___

Catelyn wanted not only what was best for her children, but to serve as many of her community’s children as possible. That was true selflessness. She had no choice but to challenge Cersei and try to seize control of the group herself. It was the only way she could make reforms to benefit everyone.

_ If you know me at all, then you know I won’t. _

_ \- The She-Wolf _

___

The meeting grew heated. Catelyn and Cersei exchanged tense words as they debated. It was astounding to watch, two apex predators nearly at each other's throats. Only one of them could be elected as chair of the PTA. Only one could sit on that throne. Cersei would be damned if she lost. 

_ I will never let you take what rightfully belongs to my children. Cease. _

_ \- The Lioness _

Catelyn shook her head at the letter, writing a response.

_ All of our children have the right to a quality education. I will not back down.  _

_ Prepare yourself. _

_ \- The She-Wolf _

___

Catelyn campaigned hard, but Cersei campaigned harder. Older money, longer influence, more fear. Catelyn was too new, less established, borderline revolutionary. Cersei pulled every string, called in every favor she was owed, even asked a few of her own. Catelyn was trying to accomplish too much with too little. Cersei would crush her like a bug beneath her heel.

_ Surrender. You’re at the end of your rope. This is the end of the line for you _

_ \- The Lioness _

Catelyn was tired, but she still had a few tricks up her sleeve. Favors of her own, unexpected reinforcements. Not to mention a vital piece of information that, once confirmed, would be the final nail in her coffin,

_ Never turn your back to the enemy. Especially not before the war is over. _

_ \- The She-Wolf _

___

The demonstration was loud. Children held signs protesting Cersei’s selfishness. Parents chanted about her siphoning of funds, her connections with shady characters. But the icing on the cake was the headline of their local newspaper displaying the incriminating evidence: a grainy photo of Cersei and Jaime Lannister, siblings, with their lips locked. Outrage swept through the entire town, the news spreading like wildfire. In one fell swoop, Cersei became a pariah. Catelyn resisted the urge to gloat, to write one last letter. Instead, she received one.

_ I know when to give up. You win. But mark my words, Wolf, I will exact my revenge. _

_ Just you wait. _

_ \- The Lioness _

Catelyn smirked. She was ready for Cersei. If there was one thing she could count on, it was the fact that the Game of Thrones never ended. For now, she enjoyed her victory as the new head of the PTA.


End file.
